Under the Rain of Tears
by Dark Winged
Summary: Doing a job is hard work, especially if your boss is really hot. 2 best friends both work for him. Izchi, wanting him, and Malayu, who just wants to be noticed by him. (umm this is .Hack//sign, but it more goes along from the game and .hack//dusk...)


Disclaimer! BWA HA!!! ^__^ Well I don't own .Hack//Dusk or any part of it. (But I wish I had a "The World" game, I know! Maybe if I.. and then. MAYBE THEY WILL MAKE IT!!! O_O EEEEEEEEEEE! *jumps around her house*) Well anyhoo. Izchi: ACK!!! JUST START WRITING!!! Me: Okie okie, I'm typin I'm typin! Sheash!  
  
Under the Rain of Tears  
  
"He's so Hot! I'm not kidding!" said Izchi. The dark-haired girl led her best friend towards a very tall building.  
  
"Yah yah, you keep sayin that, but.." I said, pushing a chestnut strand of my hair out of my face. Izchi looked at me.  
  
"Wow! Your right, the red streaks do look good on you," she smiled and grabbed my wrist, "Come on! I wanna say hi to him before he logs into The World." I was trying to get a job, and I'm only good at drawing clothes for cartoons and being annoying. I also have a tendency to bite people's arms. Izchi, being my best friend, was helping me, she said that The World creators/administrators needed someone who excels in wardrobe drawings.  
  
"Izchi! What if they don't like me, and what if, you know." "You wont," her purple eyes flashed dangerously, "and if you have to, then use this." She through me a pack of gum. Ahhh yes, the magical, mystical gum, the preventer of injuries from me, thank who ever for gum.  
  
I smiled and pocketed the gum, "Thanks Izzy," we ran to the building in front of us. My eyes widened when Izchi and I entered, "Oh My God! OMG!!! Its HUGE in here!" I stared at my friend an awe, "you don't really work here..."  
  
"I told you I did, come on, we need to go to the 5th floor," we made through the busy building and passed a few people. Some guy bumped into me.  
  
"Ouch," he said "Sorry, I'm very clumsy," I said as I bowed repeatedly. "Its ok," he said as he bent down to pick up his papers. I bent down to help him and I noticed that his sleeves where rolled up. Izchi grabbed the back of my collar, "Come on! Were going!" "Ok, Ok!" "You're drooling." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "Really?" "Yep" I bit my knuckle and stuffed a piece of gum in my mouth, "Better?" I asked. "Fine, now this is where I leave you," Izchi said as she steered me towards a door and stuffed me in, "Bye bye!"  
  
"Hey, wait!" I frowned and turned around to see a man sitting at a computer. He had whiteish/blushish color hair and was wearing one of those visor things. "Um, excuse me, sir."  
  
No Reply.  
  
I walked over and taped his shoulder, "Sir?"  
  
He jumped a little and took of his visor and stared at me with piercing blue eyes, "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I'm, um. I'm here cause my friend, Izchi.." I stammered.  
  
"Izchi?" he said with a frown.  
  
"Yah, Izchi.. um Lemmi start over, k?" I said as I scratched the back of my head. He nodded and said nothing.  
  
"My name is Malayu!" I said bowing, "I'm here because Izchi said you needed an artist for drawing clothes for people in The World." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut in befor he could start, "I'm gonna go find her now, k?" I said beginning to walk off.  
  
He got up and grabbed my hand, "No need, I just told her to come in The World."  
  
"Oh," I said as I pulled my hand from his, "ok." His cold eyes looked my up and down, obviously checking me out.  
  
"Barumung-Sama!!! I'm HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!!" yelled Izchi as she made her grand entrance.  
  
"Barumung-Sama, hey that means Mr. Barumung!," I said proudly that I figured that out.  
  
The purple-eyed assistant elbowed me in the head, "SHOW SOME RESPECT MALAYU!!!!" she screamed at me.  
  
Mr. Barumung placed his hands on Izchi's shoulders, trying to calm her down, "Its ok, she may call me anything she wants," he said and looked at me with a frozen gaze, "Malayu-Chan, you will work for me and Izchi, any questions?"  
  
"No, thank you very much!" I yelled and grabbed his arm with both of my hands, "I'll work my hardest and do the best I can!" I said as I tugged on his arm.  
  
"That's good to here, " he said, giving me a small smile and patting my head with his free hand.  
  
I smiled and walked out of Barumung-Sama's room/office.  
  
"Umm, Malayu, your dragging Barumung-Sama with you," Izchi pointed out.  
  
"Really?" I looked down to see what my arms were holding, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Barumung!" I said with a thousand apologies.  
  
"BARUMUNG-SAMA!!!!!" Izchi yelled as she through me out of his office.  
  
Well that was a nice way to start the day..  
  
WWWWEEEE that was the first chapter! (and this is like my first fan fict.) Please R&R! (even if you think it sucks!) Im freezing my @$$ off!!! BRING ON THE FLAMES!!!!  
  
^___^ 


End file.
